Heart to Heart
by The Emcee
Summary: Alex gets a rather unexpected visitor late and night and it leads to some interesting changes in his relationship with Chris. Slash Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley One-shot


A/N: This came to me one night as I was getting ready for bed and it wouldn't get out of my head until I actually wrote it. It's a one shot and a slash story, so if you don't like, then don't read. Enjoy!

**Heart to Heart**

He was almost asleep, almost fucking asleep, when someone started pounding on the door to his apartment. Alex groaned and turned his head to the side, wanting nothing more than to try and get some sleep. It had been a long day for him and he was beyond exhausted. Sleep was practically upon him and if the pounding stopped then he'd finally get to drift off. However, Lady Luck was not on his side and the pounding continued. Mumbling to himself, Alex sat up and shook his head. Getting up, he fixed his black wife beater before he made his way towards the door of his apartment, stumbling a little bit on the way. Rubbing his eyes tiredly, he opened the door and he was instantly wide awake.

Standing before him was Jaime, Chris' girlfriend and the person who had been trying to keep them apart since they started dating. For some reason, she just couldn't stand Alex and he had been nothing but nice to her and shit. Granted, that was all for Chris' sake. Alex may have been a pothead, but he wasn't a dumbass. There was no way in hell that Chris could love him the way that Alex loved Chris. Jaime was proof of that. So, he kept quiet and watched as Chris and Jaime dated and lived happily ever after.

But Jaime sure as hell didn't look happy as she stood before him, chewing on her bottom lip and looking worried and uncomfortable. Sighing, he leaned against the door and yawned before he spoke up.

"What're you doing here, Jaime? It's almost midnight and I'm really tired. Can't this wait until tomorrow?" Or never? Alex was a bit freaked out that Jaime was here. She didn't like him and was trying to get Chris to break up the Motorcity Machine Guns, so why the hell was she at his place?

"I need to talk to you. Now. It's urgent. Let me in." Alex raised an eyebrow at her and Jaime looked around, chewing on her lip some more before turning back to him.

"Please?"

She never used please or thank you. At least, not to Alex. This worried him even more, but he opened the door wider and allowed her to come in before he closed it. Turning around, he scratched his head and yawned as he sat down in his chair. Jaime was sitting on the couch and was studying him. They remained silent for a few minutes until Jaime released a shaky laugh and shook her head.

"It's ridiculous. Completely ridiculous. You don't even make a good gay guy. You're not even all that attractive. Yet he can't shut the fuck up about you. It pisses me off and it's just so…ugh!" Jaime's words were confusing him and Alex was too tired to even attempt to try to keep up.

"Jaime…what the fuck are you talking about?"

"You! Ever since Chris and I started dating, all he's been able to talk about is you. It's always 'Alex this' or 'Alex that' and it's been nonstop." Alex wasn't able to connect the dots and he tilted his head to the side, trying to comprehend as he asked her about it once more.

"I don't get it…" Jaime sighed and she leaned forward, keeping her gaze locked on the floor. Sighing heavily, she looked back up at him and began to speak.

"Alex… I've liked Chris for a long time. He's hot, funny, sweet…but he's taken and I can't keep up. I just can't compete anymore. I'm tired of it and he's getting tired of it too."

"What do you mean by 'he's taken'? He's dating you, isn't he?" Jaime laughed, shook her head, and leaned back.

"We may have been dating but his mind was always on you. You're all he's ever been able to think about. Hell Alex, you're the only person he loves more than his family. Chris is in love with you and you're all he's thought and talked about since we started dating." Jaime didn't wait for Alex to reply, which was a good thing because Alex was still trying to process everything that Jaime had told him.

"Chris loves you more than anyone else has loved someone. It's sweet in a really weird and stressful way. You are his everything, Alex. He's been pining over you for God knows how long and I'm tired of trying to keep you two apart. I can't compete with you, Alex. Not when Chris' mind has already been made up. And believe me, I've tried very hard. Hell, he didn't even try to hide or deny that it was you he was picturing when he was fucking me." She sighed heavily and Alex felt sorry for her. As he looked closely at her, he could see that she looked just as exhausted and drained as he himself felt and, for a moment, he could sympathize with her.

"So…if that's true, what did you want me to do?" Jaime looked up at him and laughed, shaking her head before responding.

"Alex, you can be so fucking dumb at times. I want you to go over to his place and fuck him. Be with him. Go out with him. Do all of that boyfriend shit that gay guys do. Just…be with him. I know you want him just as much as he wants you. And there's nothing that I can do or say that can stop the two of you." Nodding, Alex got up and started heading towards his bedroom when he paused and turned back to her.

"But…aren't you two dating?" Jaime looked over her shoulder at him and scoffed. A tiny smile betrayed her expression and Alex felt himself liking her a bit more than he previously had.

"Please. I broke up with his ass before I came over here. Have fun." Sending him a wink, she walked out of the apartment and closed the door behind her.

Returning to his bedroom, Alex grabbed a pair of jeans that were lying on the floor and a shirt. His thoughts were replaying the conversation he just had with Jaime. Chris loved him. They broke up. Chris couldn't stop thinking about him. They broke up. Chris couldn't stop talking about him. They broke up. Chris loved him. Chris. Loved. Him. As he stood, fully dressed, about to leave his place for Chris', Alex couldn't help but wonder, for a brief moment, if this was some sort of trick. A rib that Chris and Jaime had planned together. It was all too possible, but Chris wouldn't be so cruel to him…would he? Alex sure as hell hoped not. He was all for jokes and ribs, but no one ever really got hurt from them and he knew that Chris felt that way as well.

The drive took longer than Alex expected, but he was still half asleep and his mind was still racing over the things Jaime had told him. _You're all he's thought and talked about since we started dating._ Running a hand over his face, Alex shook his head. Somehow, he doubted that, and even if Chris had been talking about it, it was probably about how much of a pain in the ass he was. _He didn't even deny that it was you he was picturing when he was fucking me._ That was so like Chris. Usually, if he wasn't happy in a relationship, he'd get out of it right away. If what Jaime had said was true, why didn't Chris just tell him? Sure, Alex wasn't one who usually liked heart to hearts, but they were best friends and he'd do anything for Chris. And he meant anything. _You're his everything._ Just thinking about that made Alex blush a little bit. No one had ever needed him like that. None of his friends and certainly not his family, and it frightened him to know that he was someone of significance to Chris. What if Alex did something to fuck everything up? What if whatever he did caused them to stop being friends entirely? Perhaps that's why Chris didn't tell him…

_I know you want him just as much as he wants you._ Hell, that wasn't hard to see. Everyone in the fucking locker room knew that Alex would only ever spread his legs and submit to one person, and that person was Chris. Others tried to get with him, but they were met with little to no success. Why would he sleep with someone he didn't want? Chris was all he wanted and none of the others had even a quarter of what Alex found in Chris. Hell, he hadn't even fucked a rat in God knows how long. Great, now he sounded like a fucking teenage girl.

Finally, at long last, he pulled into Chris' apartment building and parked his car. Locking it, he made his way into the building and up to Chris' floor. When he arrived at his destination, he raised his hand to knock before he stopped. There was a fifty percent chance that this was all a joke, a cruel joke, but a joke nonetheless. If that was the case, then when Chris revealed that it was, in fact, a joke, then Alex would have to play along and act as though nothing was wrong. Could he do something like that? Yes, he could; he was good at acting as though things were okay and right as rain. Would it tear him up on the inside? Hell yes, it would. But how would he know unless he knocked? Alex knocked a few times on the door and he heard shuffling on the other side. He expected to be greeted by a tired looking Chris, but the Chris that opened the door looked wide awake and relieved, as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders. His face lit up when he saw Alex and Alex felt himself smile back, his body automatically responding to Chris' presence.

"Hey, what're you doing here, 'Lex? It's, fuck, it's late as hell." Chris let him in and Alex saw that he was limping only just. He had always been envious of Chris' ability to heal faster than he could, but he was glad for it all the same.

"Well, um…. Heh, Jaime stopped by my apartment and woke me up." Chris' expression didn't change as they made their way to the couch. Sitting down, Alex yawned and stretched, getting comfortable. Regardless of if this was a joke or not, Alex's ass would be crashing on the fucking couch. That he knew for certain or else he was going to throw a bitch fit.

"Really?" Alex nodded and looked at Chris, who had a small smirk on his face.

"Really. She said…a lot of things. And then she told me that you two broke up? What happened, man?" Alex figured that he'd ask, just in the case this actually was a joke. He'd rather play dumb than to appear as though he cared more than he was letting on. Chris' smirk widened and he shrugged, scooting closer to Alex.

"She's not the one I wanted. Never was, and she got tired of being used, so she broke up with me. It's no big deal. I've got everything sorted out." Chris shrugged and his blue eyes studied Alex closely, like a hunter observing his prey. It made shivers run down Alex's spine, but he tried to suppress them.

"Oh. Well, that's good…I guess." Chris smirked and edged closer to him. Alex could feel his body heat radiating from him and he wanted to lean in closer, allow himself to be drowned in Chris' aura. But he didn't lean closer. He stayed put until Chris spoke again.

"So, what stuff did Jaime tell you?" When Alex gave him a confused look, Chris' smirk widened and he added, "Y'know, _before_ she told you that we broke up."

"Well… She told me that…um, that all you did was think and talk about someone else… She said that you loved and wanted someone else and that she was tired of trying to keep the two of you apart. And…uh…" Alex was all too aware of how close Chris actually was. As he had been speaking, Chris had edged closer, so close that they were touching, and Alex desperately wanted to reach out and kiss him hard. Rub against him and be fucked through the damn sofa by him. Keeping his gaze focused on his legs, Alex's breath hitched when Chris started caressing his cheek and nuzzling his neck. God, the touches were addicting and he felt himself leaning into the touch, wanting, craving, and needing more.

"Did she tell you who it is that I want, 'Lex? Who I love and desire more than anyone else on this planet?" Licking his lips, Alex swallowed as Chris starting kissing his neck.

"Y-yes…" Chris kissed his way up to Alex's ear and he nipped it. Alex released a soft moan, half wanting to cry out louder and half trying to stifle it. His heart started beating wildly, especially when he felt Chris' lips caress his ear as he spoke.

"Who is it, Alex? Tell me. I want to hear the name come from your lips." On some level, Alex knew that Chris was being cheesy and girly, but he didn't give a shit at the moment. All he could think about was Chris's lips kissing and sucking his ear, Chris' hands running up and down his thighs, and the rock hard erection that had become all too obvious in his jeans.

"Me…"

Before he had time to think, Chris had smashed his lips to Alex's in a bruising, rough kiss. Wrapping his arms around Chris' shoulders, Alex pulled him closer, needing to have more contact with him. Moaning into the kiss, he was barely aware that he was now on Chris' lap, his ass grinding into the hard on that his best friend was sporting and he moaned like a wanton whore into the kiss, grinding harder. Chris' hands wrapped around his waist and dropped down to his ass, pressing him closer as his thrusts meet Alex's grinds. Clothing was pulled from their bodies and thrown carelessly onto the floor. Naked flesh met naked flesh and Alex knew that he had been so damn foolish for thinking that this entire thing had been a joke. When he felt Chris' dick press against his ass, he pulled away from the kiss. Alex wasn't one to submit to anyone and this would be his first time submitting to anyone, let alone a guy, let alone the guy who was his best friend and the one that he loved more than anything else. Chris must have sensed his inner turmoil because he pressed a soft, loving kiss to Alex's lips before he spoke.

"If you want, I could…" Alex shook his head and turned back to Chris. His brown eyes locked with blue and an instant understanding was passed between them. Ever since they had met, Alex had acknowledged that Chris was far more dominant than he was and he _liked_ it that way. He was most comfortable and felt most at home that way, and that was how he needed and wanted it to be. Before Chris could say anything, Alex kissed him and pressed his body closer. A needy moan escaped him when he once again felt Chris' dick rub against him.

"I can't take it anymore. Fuck me, Chris. Please…"

Nodding, Chris kissed him before he entered him. Alex cried out in pained pleasure as he felt Chris' dick dive deep inside of him. It was weird, but he had little time to actually _think_ because Chris pulled out and pounded back into him, hitting a spot inside of him that made him cry out as pleasure erupted throughout his entire being. His hands gripped Chris' shoulders and his fingernails dug into Chris' back, but neither of them paid any attention. The feelings, the sensations, everything that Chris was making him feel, that was all he could concentrate on, that was all that mattered. He felt one of Chris' hands wrap around his leaking cock and started stroking it, adding more pleasure to his high. Fuck, at this rate he wasn't going to last very long…

"Fuck… You're so….fucking….tight, 'Lex." Chris sounded just as strained, just as high, and Alex knew that he was close to coming undone as well.

With one last thrust, with one last stroke, Alex came, his seed coating Chris' hand, stomach, and his own stomach and his head thrown back in ecstasy, his voice almost raw from his pleasured cries. Not even a second later, Chris came, buried deep inside of him and Alex moaned as he felt Chris fill him. It was weird, but at the same time it felt so right. Panting and sweating, Alex's body, completely drained of energy, went limp in Chris' arms. Chris nuzzled his dark hair before placing a loving kiss to it. They remained in that position, wrapped in each other's arms, and coming down from their respective highs. As he felt Chris' arms rub his back, Alex yawned and snuggled against him, not giving two shits if he seemed more feminine than masculine at that moment. He heard Chris chuckled before a kiss was pressed to his hair.

"Tired, babe?" Alex didn't have any energy left to speak, so he nodded meekly. Chris shifted his body in his arms before he stood up. He picked Alex up (and for a moment, he felt like a rag doll) and carried him to the bedroom.

"I can…walk." Chris laughed and laid Alex down on the bed before he crawled in beside him. Once they were secured underneath the warm blankets, Chris pulled Alex closer and snuggled against him.

"Sure you can, 'Lex. Sure you can." Alex didn't respond. Instead, he just snuggled closer to Chris, basking in the warmth that his boyfriend's body radiated. Wrapped in Chris' strong, protective arms, Alex felt safe and more at home than he had ever felt before. Yawning one last time, Alex nuzzled Chris' neck.

"Love you, Chris." He hadn't even realized he had said anything until he felt Chris kiss his forehead.

"I love you too, Alex. Now go to sleep."

Closing his eyes, Alex was finally enveloped in the secure embrace of sleep, wrapped in the arm of the man who loved him above all others. The man whom he himself loved more than life itself.


End file.
